


A Job Interview . . . Sort of

by HonorSkywalker



Series: Job Opportunities for Buffy [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, House M.D.
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorSkywalker/pseuds/HonorSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected stories focusing on possible job opportunities for Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job Interview . . . Sort of

Job Opportunities series 

Disclaimer is to follow.

Time lines are non specific.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

** Story 1: Starring Buffy  **

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Buffy clutched her hands tightly in her lap fighting not to fidget as she waited to be called. She had only put her resume with the hastily filled in application form in the day before. In fact had only known about the job opening since then and been called later that day about the job interview giving her less than a day to prepare for the interview. 

Needless to say that Buffy hadn’t gotten the best night’s sleep and then finding absolutely nothing suitable to wear for the interview she spent the hour free before she had to get there that she trolled the stores finding a simple pair of black slacks, a pair of cheap yet nice looking slip on black shoes, and a nice slightly casual shirt. Almost a hundred dollars later more than she really should have spent, and a quick change in the stores change rooms so that she could wear the outfit out, leaving her flip flops and sundress squeezed into her backpack.

Then Buffy had hurried through and out of the clothing shops, through a small park and into the room where numerous others were waiting for their interview. The secretary had pointed her to the seats filled with other hopefuls, and had she sat down to wait nervously. 

Taking much needed deep breaths Buffy began flexing her muscles in a repetitive pattern to help release the tension that had been building, finishing with her arms and fingers.

Now more relaxed and less on high alert Buffy could now allow her heightened senses out and be able to not react instinctively to any possible demonic presences. After all not all demons were a threat and she didn’t want to start anything that would cause her to miss out on the job. 

The door opened and another possible applicant ran out the door in a ball of tears. This had happened with the girl before this too and with her heightened senses Buffy knew that it wasn’t a demonic or supernatural threat causing the problem.

The blonde with the Australian accent poked his head out after her and called out, “Buffy Summers.”

Not willing to be intimidated Buffy stood up and strode confidently through into the blind covered glass office and faced the man that had been terrorizing the other hopefuls.

The man sitting behind the desk was unshaven in a ruggedly handsome way, had bright blue eyes and looked a lot like the actor that had played Bertie Wooster in the British TV show Jeeves and Wooster, which Giles had introduced her to. He was also wearing a faded old band T-Shirt and was fiddling with a ball while watching her with surprisingly intense eyes. He looked like a man who noticed things that others would miss and Buffy wasn’t so sure that she wanted to get this job now. It would be extremely difficult to hide any Slaying activity from him.

Before either one could say anything however Buffy noticed something outside that definitely shouldn’t have been there. 

“Sorry Doctor House,” she quickly apologized, “I don’t think my working here would be the best for either of us.”

With that she quickly slipped back out of the office and out of the hospital into the nearby park, leaving a stunned Greg House behind her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that day, Buffy couldn’t help but be thankful about the demons presence outside the hospital that gave her a good excuse for not getting the job; she never should have gone for it the first place. Sure any job would be good, but one at the hospital was just insane considering her extreme dislike of them. It would have been a nightmare.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

And in his office House curiously flipped through the resume that the mysterious blonde had left behind. She had been an interesting woman, obviously not intimidated by him despite the hopeless hopeful women he had sent crying out of his office before hand. 

“Who are you Buffy Summers?”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(662 words)

The End of Story One, I might add a sequel to this ficlet later. 

Otherwise this is the first in a series of Small stories starring different characters, mostly Buffy at this moment, trying to or being in jobs that you may or may not expect to see them in. 

Inspired by a recent job interview I had.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy or House.


End file.
